I miss you
by Natsu.love.Erza
Summary: aprés ,Erza avais fini de nettoyer alors que des homme en noire avec un signe l'attrape à la bouche ,et Erza a beau se de battre elle n'arrive pas à se déféré les homme lui mette un bandeau sur la bouche et elle s'en dore. Beau travaille one-sama, mission accomplie maintenant on retourne à la base Et les hommes embarquèrent Erza tés loin, plus loin possible de Fairy Ta
1. Chapter 1

**Ceci est ma première fiction alors j'espère que vous l'aimerez bien.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1:Disparition de Titania:**

Mon histoire commence après le grand tournoi des Mages. Fairy Tail a été déclaré la guilde la plus forte de Fioré, et à leur tête la Salamandre de Fairy Tail NATSU DRAGNIL, tout le monde était contant que Fairy Tail soit redevenue la plus puissante guilde même si ils n'ont jamais douté.

Pour l'occasion le maitre (Macarov) a décidé d'organisé une fête dans la guilde.

« minnnnaaaaa ! » A crié le Maitre, et tout le monde se tut

« Je suis vraiment très fière de vous tous et particulièrement de ceux qui ont participé au tournois pour montrer a tous Fioré que nous somme une famille unie et très puissante qui a de l'importance aux yeux de chaque un de nous » d'il, en regardant tout le monde verser une larme.

Quand il descendit Erza heurta sa tête avec son armure « S'était un merveilleux discoure ».

Tout le monde avec une ENORME goute de sueur sur le front « elle ne changera jamais » dit la jeune blonde.

Le reste de la soirée se passa à merveille tout le monde danse, boit, rit et mange enfin surtout Natsu et Gray, ils font un concoure de celui qui avale le plus de gâteaux d'un coup.

« Je suis chaut a block yyaattaaa ! Tu vas encore perdre tête glacée » dit le dragon Slayer en avalant une tonne de gâteaux à la fois.

« Ah bon tu feras moins le malin quand j'aurai gagné, tête enflammée » après avoir fini se concoure Gray s'évanoui le ventre plein « super j'ai gagné, le prince de glace n'as aucune chance contre moi super ! » dit la tête rose en souriant , « Natsu-san je crois que vous êtes allé un peu trop loin, Gray-Sama vous allez bien ? » .

Lucy regarde tendrement Natsu _« que ce qu'il est mignon Natsu, un jour je lui dirai ce que je ressens oui, mais et si il aime Erza, peut être que je devrai faire en sorte qu'il passe plus de temps avec moi et je me fasse plus belle ,enfin je suis toujours belle … ha » _pensa-t-elle en secouant ses cheveux avec sa main.

Erza regarde Lucy « _que se quelle a regarder mon Natsu comme sa mon Natsu, j'ai dit MON NATSU je perds la tête, peut être que il aime Lucy, mais en tous cas il est trop mignon »_pensa la rousse-chevalier avec un air triste.

_« Erza va bien ? Peut-être que je devrai lui demander… NON HORD DE QUESTION ! » Pensa la tête rose avec le sourire aux lèvres._

_« J'aurai ma revanche sur Natsu cette espèce d'enfoiré je l'aurai _» pansa l'héritier Fullbauster_, « gray-San, gray-San vous êtes … ahh mon rêve »_pensa la mage d'eau_, « Levy est si belle elle est si ahh… je pense que si elle aurai participée elle les aura tous gagné » _pensa et surtout IMAGINA les deux fous amoureux de Levy_, « ou est Gajill ? » _et tout à coupla guilde devenait toute silencieuse, tous à coup Warren dit à haute voix« Et on me dit que lire dans les pensée des gens est intéressent et la tout a coups la moitié de la guilde est devenu toute rouge .

Quand la fête se fini, Mirajaine voulu faire le ménage mais Erza se porta volontaire, et Mirajaine la laissa faire et lui donna la clé et parti , et se fut sa plus grande erreur de laisser Erza seul au beau milieu de la nuit , après quel que instant Erza avais fini de nettoyer alors que des homme en noire avec un signe l'attrape à la bouche ,et Erza a beau se de battre elle n'arrive pas à se déféré les homme lui mette un bandeau sur la bouche et elle s'en dore. « Beau travaille one-sama, mission accomplie maintenant on retourne à la base » Et les hommes embarquèrent Erza tés loin, plus loin possible de Fairy Tail.

**# Deux jours après #**

« Erza a disparu ça fait longtemps je crois qu'on devrait aller voir si elle est chez elle »a dit la tête rose inquiet pour celle qu'il aime.

« Attend moi »dit la blonde, et puis elle est partit courir après lui

**# Dans la maison d'Erza #**

Natsu et Lucy parcoure le long couloir des armures de la jeune guerrière, « Lucy écoute moi je vais par la et toi de l'autre côté », « NON ! », « Quoi pourquoi ? » Lucy rougie un peu, « NNNOONN s'est bon ». Natsu partit dans sa chambre il ne trouve rien à part une photo d'eux Erza étai sur son dos et Lucy les regarder Natsu sourit mit la photo dans sa repartit a la guilde avec Lucy.

**#A Fairy Tail#**

Tous à coup Mirajaine a une mauvaise nouvelle, le journal Hebdo Mage (Le plus connu de tous) annonce que **_TITANIA A DISPARUE. _**Tout le monde était bouleversai apar Lucy elle se disait que peut être elle pourrai passer plus de temps avec Natsu mais comme même s'est son amie ça ne l'empêche pas d'être bouleversée, mais personne ne savait que Erza n'était ni perdue ni disparue ni morte elle était dans un endroit où personne ne pourrai la retrouver apar peut être Natsu. Natsu a commencé à crier « c'est une blague non s' est pas vrai, _Erza … ce n'est pas vrai je te retrouve-rée PROMIS » , « D'accord » dit une mystérieuse voix ._

* * *

**S'il vous plait si il y'a quelque chose qui cloche dite le **


	2. Chapitre 2

**Si vous ne comprenez pas le français traduisez cette page desolé pour l'attente .**

* * *

Chapitres 2 : Le jour J.

Depuis que les mystérieux hommes ont kidnappée Erza 7ans ont passée, et tous a changé a Fairy Tail , La guilde est toujours aussi bruyante ,mais elle a été reconstruite et de NOMBREUX COUPLE se sont formée , et le maitre est… mort et a été succéder par Luxus .

**# Un jour particulier # **

« _Aujourd'hui sa fait sept ans que Erza a disparue hhhh….. Je me demande ou elle est passée ? »_Se demande la tête rose_._

« Natsu j'ai une nouvelle très importante »lui chuchota la petite amie de Gajill.

Levy traina Natsu jusque au 3éme étage et lui donna un coup de pied au bon endroit pour l'enfermer dans une pièce (avec elle).

« Natsu j'ai une rumeur sur Erza qui dit qu'elle est dans la centrale Matsumoto, hier j'ai trouvé se signe, s'est celui de la centrale : tu c'est celle qui sert le conseil de protéger notre grand pays sa m'étonner qu'il serve à sa »

« M-mais Levy sa fait longe temps et puis … » Natsu ne trouve pas de d'explication à ça.

« Pas de mais je sais tous sur ce que tu ressens pour Erza depuis le temps je l'ai remarqué et je sais qu'elle te manque, alors si tu veux la revoir tu ferras mieux de te grouiller »lui dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Natsu sorti en cachant bien ses émotions, il alla tous raconter au maitre, après une longe une longue période pour réfléchir il décide de lui faire confiance et le laisse partir.

* * *

**Désolé s'est cour et je suis trop lente désolé.**


End file.
